Por siempre
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: Inuyasha avienta a Kagome por el pozo y ella sin querer echa un hechizo y ya no puede regresar, un día su mochila cae al pozo y este la devuelve al sengoku...pero lo que no sabe es que hay un nuevo enemigo que no los dejara estar juntos
1. Recuerdos

**Sentimientos**

Kagome Higurashi iba caminando por los pasillos de su escuela distraída en sus pensamientos, era él último día de clases y ella ya salía de preparatoria, habían pasado ya tres años, vaya que rápido pasaba el tiempo pensó mientras veía hacia la ventana "Inuyasha" pensó y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, como pudo se las quito rápidamente ¡No podía llorar por el! ¡Ya no más! ¡No podía ni quería! Empezó a caminar más rápido esquivando a todas las personas del pasillo, se sentía tan impotente por no poder dejar de pensar en él, tenía que dejar de pensar en él, la había lastimado y mucho, habían pasado tres años desde que volvió de aquel pozo y no pensaba regresar…

-Kagome ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto su amiga YuKa deteniéndola

-Si Kagome estás muy rara- apoyo Eri

-Tienes los ojos muy rojos como si hubieras llorado- dijo Ayumi pasando un brazo por sus hombros

-Yo…no es nada es solo la emoción de saber que se ha acabado el año- dijo Kagome forzando una sonrisa

-Bueno Kagome te dejamos- dijeron al unísono sus amigas mientras con risitas cómplices se iban

¿Pero que les pasa? Pensó Kagome mientras avanzaba lentamente, en eso sintió que alguien agarraba su brazo, volteo y se encontró con Hoyo que le sonreía mientras sonrojado le daba un ramo de rosas, Kagome se sonrojo y lo tomo agradeciéndole, pobre Hoyo como desearía corresponderle, para así olvidar a ese hanoyo que le había robado el corazón, Kagome había aceptado estar con él cuando los vio a Kikyo y a él mientras el le decía que era el único que la protegería…volvió con él pidiéndole simplemente que si le permitía permanecer a su lado pero después de eso habían pasado tantas cosas…y la actitud de Inuyasha hacia ella era diferente y ella había pensado que quizás…¡Qué estúpida había sido!

-¿Te gustaron las flores Higurashi?- pregunto Hoyo sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Eh? Este digo… ¡si! ¡Muchas gracias Hoyo! No debiste haberte molestado- dijo Kagome sonrojada

-Kagome yo tengo que preguntarte algo- dijo Hoyo serio

Kagome ya sabía para donde iba la conversación, se sonrojo al ver la mirada penetrante de Hoyo, él sabía exactamente como se sentía ella y siempre le decía que él no la lastimaría, Hoyo pensaba que Kagome tenía miedo de volver a amar por haber sido muy lastimada pero lo que no sabía era que Kagome no sentía miedo simplemente no podía corresponder e ilusionar a alguien al que no quería

-Hoyo yo…-intento decir pero el chico la calló

-Kagome, siempre me has gustado…antes en secundaria supe que tenías novio y eso hizo que respetara tu decisión, faltabas mucho por enfermedades a clases pero cuando dejaste de faltar por eso vi que estabas gravemente enferma…

Kagome lo miro sin entender ¿Cómo que estaba gravemente enferma? Ella estaba bien de salud hasta donde sabía ¿Por qué Hoyo creía que no?

-Pero Hoyo yo no…

-Déjame terminar Kagome, vi que estabas gravemente enferma del dolor que embargaba tu corazón- término el chico

Levanto una mano y acaricio la mejilla de la chica mientras ella sentía las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y que no podía controlarlas

-Haz cambiado mucho Kagome, tanto físicamente como sentimentalmente, yo quiero ser la persona que cuide y cure tu corazón ¿Me dejarías cuidarlo y sanarlo?

-Hoyo yo…tengo que pensarlo- dijo Kagome con voz rota

-No llores Higurashi al menos no por mi culpa por favor…yo quiero ser el que te de alegrías no tristezas

Kagome no pudo mas y se lanzó a los brazos de Hoyo abrazándolo mientras empezaba a llorar incontroladamente, Hoyo pacientemente la abrazo mientras dejaba que ella se desahogara, él quería y necesitaba ver a Kagome feliz, hace años que no la veía sonreír al menos sinceramente…

-Te pro…t-e prometo q-ue y-o lo p-ensare- dijo Kagome entre sollozos

-Eso es lo único que te pido Kagome, ven vamos a clases que se nos hace tarde- dijo el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano

Kagome no supe que hacer mas que seguirlo, con el único chico con el que se había agarrado la mano había sido Inuyasha, Hoyo era bueno y comprensivo con ella ¿Podría corresponderle acaso? No sabía pero tenía que resignarse Inuyasha no iba a volver Inuyasha no la amaba…después del incidente de hace tres años lo había comprendido, primero pensó que la protegía de Naraku pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era así, simplemente la quería alejar de su vida para regresar con Kikyo…solamente por eso

Pero aún así Inuyasha ¿Por qué te sigo amando tanto?" pensó la sacerdotisa mientras entraba a su siguiente clase

* * *

**Recordando**

-Miroku podrías dejar de decir estupideces por favor!- grito el medio demonio encolerizado

-Solamente digo la verdad Inuyasha, haber dejado ir a la señorita Kagome fue la peor decisión que has tomado en tú vida- dijo el monje mientras empezaba a comer

Inuyasha gruño para luego suspirar, él lo sabía pero había sido la peor decisión para él, para Kagome era lo mejor, él tenía que estar alejado de ella por su bien, desde la pelea con Naraku Inuyasha no había vuelto a ser el mismo, le faltaba luz en sus ojos, le faltaba alegría, le faltaba sonreír…le faltaba Kagome, la sonrisa de Kagome siempre se presentaba en sus sueños viéndolo con sus hermosos ojos castaños y brillosos, pero… en cambio cuando tenía pesadillas siempre soñaba con el último día que paso con ella…en como la había lastimado, en el dolor con el que lo habían visto esos ojos castaños que le quitaban el aliento

-Concuerdo con su excelencia ¿Por qué la alejaste de nosotros Inuyasha?- pregunto Sango mientras entraba a la choza

-¡YO NO SABÍA SI IBA A PODER DERROTAR A NARAKU! ARRG! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ!- grito Inuyasha mientras salía corriendo de ahí

Empezó a correr por el bosque mientras iba camino al pozo, todo lo que veía mientras corría hacia que recordara a Kagome ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera quedado? AHORA QUE Naraku había muerto este lugar lucía muy diferente, el ambiente se sentía diferente, la última batalla todavía estaba presente en su mente, era tanta desesperación y dolor el que sintió al tener que alejarse de Kagome, pero al ver ahí a Kikyo sonriéndole y lanzándose a sus brazos diciéndole lo agradecida que estaba porque la había escogido a ella ¡FEH! ¡Por favor! ¿Haberla escogido a ella? Simplemente protegió a Kagome luego de que Kikyo supo lo que Inuyasha había hecho se marcho supo que ahora que Kagome no estaba ya no podría hacerla sufrir y eso era lo que ella disfrutaba…

-Kagome- susurraba Inuyasha recordándola

¿Se acordaría de él? ¿Lo seguiría queriendo? Las últimas palabras de Kagome seguían resonando en su mente "Inuyasha ¿Por qué?" Inuyasha nunca le pudo llegar a contestar ya que Kagome había desaparecido por el pozo, cuando llegó ahí miró hacia dentro como si por un milagro ella apareciera gritándole "ABAJO" eso le alegraría el corazón, quería volver a escuchar su voz sus gritos cuando se peleaban, su sonrisa…lo único que no quería volver a escuchar era su llanto, del pozo se siguió caminando hacia el árbol donde la había conocido, suspiró y tocó el árbol mientras de la nada sentía una paz inmensa que llenaba su ser, en eso la voz de Kagome lo sacó de su ensoñación, se escuchaba como un susurró de seguro producto de su imaginación…

-Porque Inuyasha- escucho decir a su hermosa voz

-Porque te amo- respondió Inuyasha mientras una traicionera lágrima corría por su mejilla

* * *

**hOLA!!! Bueno aquí estoy haciendo una historia de mi pareja favorita Kagome e Inuyasha!!! tengo que aceptar que no se TODO de la serie pero bueno como siempre hacia historias de Crépusculo pense en hacer una de Inuyasha ojala y les haya gustado!!!**

**Porfa dejen reviews para ver si continuo la historia!!**

**xoxoxoox**

**Jenn**


	2. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

_**-Mientras no estuve aquí… pensé en ti, también pensé en Kikyo y en mi- dijo Kagome sin mirar a los ojos a Inuyasha**_

_**-Kagome…quiero decirte……-intento decir Inuyasha pero Kagome lo corto**_

_**-Si lo se… al descubrir cuales eran tus sentimientos, pensé que ya no podía permanecer aquí…**_

_**-Kagome… antes de que llegaras, ningún ser humano creía en mí, sin embargo… hubo ocasiones que tu lloraste por mi y permaneciste a mi lado… cuando estas conmigo me siento tranquilo y me divierto… pero… yo no puedo hacer eso… y menos ahora… por que… Kikyo… ella sacrificio todo por mi… por lo tanto debo corresponderle con mi propia vida- dijo el hanyou sin poder mirarla a los ojos**_

_**-Si… jamás podría hacer lo que ella hizo- dijo sintiéndose inferior a Kikyo- también pensé… mucho sobre Kikyo y créeme que somos muy distintas- susurró dándole una mirada a Inuyasha- me contaron que soy la reencarnación de ella, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos idénticas y eso nunca va a cambiar… aunque sabes logre comprender lo que ella siente… desea lo mismo que yo quiere ver una vez mas a su amado Inuyasha…**_

_**-Kagome…- intenta decir Inuyasha pero no encuentra su voz**_

_**-Así es… escucha…- dice la castaña con una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos - cuando me puse a pensar que Kikyo y yo compartíamos el mismo sentimiento pude sentirme mas tranquila… me refiero que ambas deseamos permanecer a tu lado, fue por eso que me arme de valor y vine a verte Inuyasha…**_

_**Inuyasha no sabe que decir…su mente esta diciéndole muchas palabras pero es como si su boca no existiera**_

_**-Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado… no puedo olvidarme de ti- Y tampoco quiero pensó para sí la sacerdotisa **_

_**Inuyasha sigue sin emitir una palabra ahora ve como el viento juega con el cabello de Kagome, se ve tan hermosa…**_

_**-Inuyasha… solo voy a preguntarte algo- dice interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Inuyasha- ¿puedo permanecer a tu lado?**_

_**-¿En verdad deseas permanecer a mi lado?- pregunta sorprendido **_

_**-Si Inuyasha- dice mientras lo toma de la mano y siente como después de un momento el hanyou entrelaza sus dedos**_

Kagome seguía repitiendo esa escena en su mente, si en ese momento hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar más adelante no se hubiera quedado pensó enojada pero luego su enojo se convirtió en tristeza, sabía que mentía si se hubiera quedado de todos modos…

-Qué patética y masoquista soy…- susurró para si

-¿Has dicho algo Kagome?- pregunto Yuka

-Eh? No…no he dicho nada- respondió sin ninguna emoción en la voz

-Esto no esta bien Kagome cada vez estás más triste, han pasado ya tres años desde que estás en este estado- dijo Eri

-Estás así por tu novio celoso ¿Verdad?- pregunto Ayumi

-¡AYUMI!- gritaron Eri y Yuka enfadadas

-Chicas si me disculpan yo…iré a mi casa, no me siento bien- susurró Kagome levantándose

-Está bien- susurraron las tres

Kagome fue caminando lentamente hacia la salida de la escuela suspirando y sintiendo todavía la herida en su corazón que no había sanado y estaba segura no sanaría…

-¡Ayumi! ¡Sabes que nunca debemos mencionarlo a él!- la reprendió Yuka

-Perdón es que…yo…bueno pensé que después de tanto tiempo…-intento decir la chica

-Tranquilas chicas mañana hablaremos con Kagome- dijo Eri decidida

Mientras tanto Kagome seguía paseando por las calles hasta que llegó a su casa, pero está vez en lugar de ir hacia su habitación, tuvo un presentimiento y fue hasta el lugar que hacia más de tres años no visitaba…el árbol sagrado y el templo…

Fue hacia el árbol sagrado y en cuánto llegó lo toco sintiendo una paz inmensa en su interior, el viento jugaba con su cabello, volteo hacia el suelo y vio un charco de agua en el cuál se veía su reflejo… Hoyo tenía razón físicamente había cambiado mucho, su figura era mas curvilínea y era la envidia de todas las chicas pero eso a Kagome no le importaba, su pelo antes rebelde ahora era liso y ondulado mientras que su flequillo ahora estaba sujeto por un broche que Sango le había regalado a Kagome…"Sango" pensó Kagome con dolor extrañaba mucho a su amiga…la extrañaba demasiado, volteo a ver al árbol sagrado mientras lo analizaba sintiendo una punzada en su corazón…

-Porque Inuyasha- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

Se volteo precipitadamente y se dispuso a irse pero en eso sintió un viento que recorrió su cuerpo y hizo que se estremeciera, iba dispuesta a seguir hacia su casa cuando oyó algo mas bien lo oyó …

-Porque te amo- dijo la voz de Inuyasha en un susurró que se fue llevado por el viento…

Kagome volteo asustada y consternada mientras agarraba con fuerza su pecho temiendo que se desmayara o colapsara en cualquier momento, se alejo de ahí corriendo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ¿Por qué había escuchado eso? ¡Maldita imaginación! Se sentó en los escalones de su casa mientras se preguntaba que era todo eso que había pasado ¿Inuyasha podría amarla de verdad? ¿Pudo haberla amado? Una leve esperanza creció en el corazón de Kagome pero desapareció cuando recordó cuando se habían separado…

_**Inicia Flash Back**_

_**Era la última batalla entre Naraku y ellos, y Kikyo se había puesto de su lado mientras corrían y lanzaban flechas, Kagome espantada y horrorizada vio como una espada había sido lanzada a la espalda de Inuyasha…**_

_**-¡INUYASHA!- grito lanzándose sobre él para que no le pasara nada, Inuyasha volteo y la cargo mientras empezaba a correr, llevándosela de ahí, cuando estuvieron en un lugar seguro la bajo y la miró directamente a los ojos**_

_**A Inuyasha lo embargaban muchas emociones, pero cuando vio lo que Kagome hizo de casi dar su vida por él supo que tenía que protegerla de cualquier forma y eso Kagome no lo sabía, solamente vio los ojos dorados de Inuyasha que se mostraban preocupados y vio como su pecho se agitaba por haber corrido…**_

_**-¡KAGOME! ¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!- le grito a la castaña**_

_**La chica bajó los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir ¿Así que Kikyo si puede dar su vida por él y yo no? Se preguntaba Kagome mientras bajaba la vista y se mordía el labio inferior para no soltarse a llorar, tomo valor y deseo preguntárselo, lo miró a los ojos…y decidió tomar valor se hizo para atrás y suspiro mientras veía a Inuyasha e intentaba calmarse**_

_**-Así que… ¿Kikyo si puede dar su vida por ti pero yo no?- pregunto mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla**_

_**Inuyasha miro a Kagome con detenimiento mientras se acercaba más a ella y la envolvía en un abrazo, no sabía que hacer o decir solamente sabía que si esa era la intención de Kagome ella no podía seguir más ahí con él…tenía que dejarla segura, la cargó y se echo a correr hacia el pozo mientras Kagome soltaba lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, no lo podía controlar pero quería demasiado a Inuyasha y quería demostrárselo, quería demostrarle que ella podía hacer lo mismo o más que Kikyo…**_

_**Inuyasha miró a Kagome y recordó sus palabras "¿Kikyo si puede dar su vida por ti pero yo no?" Inuyasha en su interior sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta "Yo no deseo ni pienso perderte Kagome…Kikyo es cierto dio su vida por mí una vez pero tu arriesgas tu vida cada minuto que estás conmigo…Kikyo está muerta pero tu no y si lo estuvieras yo…yo…Moriría Kagome" pensó Inuyasha con ojos llorosos mientras depositaba a Kagome en el suelo y le daba la espalda**_

_**-No has respondido mi pregunta Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mientras avanzaba hacia él**_

_**-No pienso responderla Kagome…Kikyo dio su vida por mí, tu no debes hacerlo Kagome ¡No seas tonta! ¡Se cuidarme!- dijo Inuyasha sin mirarla**_

_**-Pero…yo…Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mientras lloraba**_

_**-¡Feh! ¡Ya no llores Kagome no pasara nada! ¡Mejor vete a tu época ya no te necesitamos!- dijo Inuyasha volteando a verla**_

_**Kagome sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada y se hizo para atrás hasta que se sentó en el pozo y miró a Inuyasha con ojos llorosos ¿Por qué le decía eso?....Inuyasha volteo a verla mientras se acercaba hacia ella y luchaba por no mirarla a los ojos sabía que iba a dañarla mucho por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero tenía que sacarla de ahí sana y salva…la familia de Kagome confiaba en él y el no iba a traicionar su confianza nunca, les devolvería a su hija sana y salva y luego se disculparía con ella cuando todo hubiera pasado…**_

_**-¿No me necesitas?- pregunto Kagome sin hacer plural **_

_**En este momento los demás no le importaban quería saber si Inuyasha la necesitaba a ella, a ella y no a Kikyo… suspiró pesadamente y acaricio la mejilla de Inuyasha el cuál se sonrojo pero supo que no era momento para eso tenía que hacer que Kagome se fuera…quito con desdén la mano de la chica mientras la miraba altivamente**_

_**-¡Feh! ¿Qué si te necesito? Antes si Kagome porque eras la única capaz de ver los fragmentos pero ahora que Kikyo ha regresado ya no te necesitamos… ¡YA NO TE NECESITO!- dijo el hanyou luchando por no derramar lágrimas**_

_**Kagome sintió como su corazón se oprimía esas palabras habían sido las más duras que le habían dicho en su vida, pero ella supo que no se iba a ir por el pozo se iba a quedar a su lado…por Sango, Miroku y shippo pero sobre todo por Inuyasha **_

_**-De…debí saberlo- dijo Kagome con voz baja- Pero no me pienso ir**_

_**Inuyasha miró a la chica sorprendido "Kagome…"pensó con fervor mientras veía como la chica a pesar de sus duras palabras iba a seguir estando con él…pero ¡no! ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡No debía hacerlo! ¡Por más que quisiera que Kagome se quedara con él, no podía ser tan egoísta! ¡Había más gente que quería a Kagome a demás de él! "Pero no como yo…" pensó Inuyasha**_

_**-¡ARRRGG! ¡No seas terca! ¿Para que quieres seguir a mi lado?- pregunto intentando sonar burlón**_

_**La sacerdotisa lo miró a los ojos y sonrió tímidamente mientras intentaba armarse de valor para lo que venía a continuación…Inuyasha al verla sonreír se tensó un poco ¿Cómo podía sonreír después de todo lo que le había dicho?**_

_**-Porque te amo- dijo Kagome al fin **_

_**Esas palabras hicieron que Inuyasha sonriera sin poder evitarlo, su pecho se inflo y sus ojos dorados brillaron mientras sentía miles de mariposas recorrer su ser, ella había dicho que lo amaba ¡Qué lo amaba! Por un segundo Inuyasha estuvo a punto de echarlo todo a la borda, estuvo a punto de lanzarse a Kagome y besarla diciéndole que también la amaba pero no pudo…"En el amor uno no se es egoísta Inuyasha"- se reprendió a si mismo**_

_**-Vaya…gracias, supongo- dijo Inuyasha intentando sonar indiferente**_

_**Kagome no supo que decir sintió otra vez las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas pero ahora parecían lagrimas de sangre por todo el dolor que sentía…le había confesado sus sentimientos y él se mostraba así de indiferente…no, ese no era el Inuyasha que creía conocer…**_

_**-Vamos no te quedes ahí Kagome ya vete, estamos bien no te necesitamos- dijo Inuyasha**_

_**-B-bien- sollozo Kagome-Pero antes una cosa Inuyasha…**_

_**-¿Cuál?- pregunto el hanyou **_

_**-¿Por qué Inuyasha?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos mientras saltaba por el pozo y desaparecía**_

_**Cuando Kagome llegó a su casa estaba con el corazón destrozado salio del pozo y por toda la furia y el dolor que embargaban su corazón empezó a gritar…**_

_**-¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE INUYASHA! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡No quiero volver a verte hasta que este lista!- grito**_

_**Luego un estruendo rosa apareció por toda la habitación lanzando a Kagome fuera del templo, asustada volvió al pozo y se lanzó en él para ver si seguía funcionando pero nada…suspiró y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho…involuntariamente había hecho una clase de hechizo…**_

_**-Yo no lo decía enserio…te quiero Inuyasha…te amo- decía mientras empezaba a llorar descontroladamente**_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Kagome entonces vio que estaba derramando lágrimas de nuevo, se las quito como pudo y empezó a subir los escalones…pero el hechizo había sido lo mejor…era lo único que impedía que ella fuera hacia la otra época…porque sabía que Inuyasha nunca intentaría volver a verla de nuevo…

Entro por fin a su casa, cuando llegó Souta fue hacia ella corriendo mientras la abrazaba, Kagome lo abrazó de vuelta dándole un beso en la frente, Souta se colgó de su cuello y beso la mejilla de su hermana, vio su dolor y la abrazo efusivamente mientras kagome lo cargaba sonriendo, Souta era una persona que hacia que su corazón no estuviera tan roto, después llegó el abuelo que le dio un abrazó y un beso, Kagome bajo a Souta el cuál le sonrió…

-Hermana, mama te espera en el templo para hablar contigo- dijo el pequeño Souta

-¿En el templo?- dijo Kagome- Gracias Souta voy para aya…

Kagome estaba confundida ¿Por qué su madre quería verla exactamente en el templo? Sabía todo pues se lo había contado ¿Por qué justo en el lugar de sus sufrimientos? Pero sabía que su madre lo debía de hacer por algo sino no la hubiera citado ahí…

* * *

-¿En donde estabas Inuyasha?- pregunto shippo mientras comía

-¡Feh! ¡No te interesa!- dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba

-¿Estabas de nuevo en el pozo verdad?- pregunto Sango mientras se acercaba a él

-Si…- dijo Inuyasha suspirando

Inuyasha no veía el caso de negarlo, simplemente iba todos los días para ver si por algún milagro podía viajar al mundo de Kagome y ver como seguía pero siempre era lo mismo no se podía y Inuyasha no sabía porque… ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Se quedo recordando la primera vez que lo intento…

_**Inicia Flash Back**_

_**-¡Hemos ganado! ¡Inuyasha venciste a Naraku!- grito Miroku**_

_**-¡Inuyasha!- grito Kikyo abrazándolo**_

_**Inuyasha le correspondió el abrazo pero cuando Kikyo lo quiso besar la aparto, Kikyo lo miró con los ojos llenos de dudas, Inuyasha le sonrió a Sango, Miroku y Shippo mientras los iba a abrazar, riendo aliviados, Kikyo se acercó a Inuyasha sorprendida por su comportamiento**_

_**-Inuyasha ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿No ves que ya podemos estar juntos?- pregunto la mujer enfadada y dolida**_

_**-No Kikyo ya puedo estar ahora junto a Kagome- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo **_

_**Se fue corriendo riendo mientras aceleraba el paso para poder ir junto a Kagome ¡Había destruido a Naraku! ¡Le pediría perdón a Kagome y le explicaría todo! El hanyou se sentía dichoso y feliz le iba a decir a Kagome que le correspondió con todo su corazón**_

_**-¡Voy por ti Kagome!- grito sonriente**_

_**Llego hacia el pozo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia el, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande al descubrir que ya no hacia nada, no podía hacer nada…el pozo estaba tapado, no podía ir al otro mundo…la sonrisa de Inuyasha desapareció y la angustia lo abrumo ¿Ya no volvería a ver a Kagome? ¿Qué había hecho? ¡NO! ¡NOOOO!**_

_**-¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito el hanyou llenó de dolor**_

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Y así era todos los día intentaba pasar por el pozo pero era imposible…no podía pasar y eso lo entristecía enormemente ¿Qué sería de Kagome? ¿Lo habría olvidado? ¿Habría vuelto a rehacer su vida? ¿Estaría con alguien más?...esa era la pregunta que atormentaba a Inuyasha todos los días…no podía concebir a Kagome con alguien más le dolía demasiado…

-Inuyasha…yo creo que será mejor que te olvides de la señorita Kagome ella nunca va a regresar…- dijo el monje miroku

Inuyasha se paró de un salto mientras apretaba los puños y mirara a Miroku con furia ¿Olvidar se él de Kagome? ¡NUNCA! ¡Kagome nunca le había hecho daño y nunca la iba a olvidar! Se mordió el labio para apretó mas los puños para no golpear a Miroku por decir estupideces pero luego vio como Sango le daba un zape a Miroku y le sonreía, Inuyasha asintió y salio corriendo de ahí…no quería volver al pozo los recuerdos lo abrumaban demasiado

-Kagome…Kagome- susurraba sentado en un árbol- Perdóname Kagome

* * *

-¿Mama?- pregunto Kagome entrando al templo

-Hola hija, ven vamos cerca del árbol sagrado- le dijo su madre con una sonrisa

Kagome la siguió en silencio mientras su madre se sentaba en la banca cerca del árbol y la miraba dulcemente, Kagome recordó aquella vez en la que se había enojado con Inuyasha y luego lo había encontrado con Kikyo…

-Hija ¿Recuerdas la ves que te encontré llorando y te hable de tu padre?- pregunto la señora Higurashi viéndola atentamente

-Si mama…lo recuerdo bien- dijo Kagome sonriendo un poco

-Hija, después de que regresaste aquél día te vi muy triste…y se que es por Inuyasha

Kagome se sorprendió su madre nunca lo había mencionado…sintió como la herida de su pecho se estremecía y unas lagrimas involuntarias salieron por sus mejillas…Kagome se las quito rápidamente y suspiro…

-Mama…yo se que estos tres años yo…he cambiado mucho y…- intento decir Kagome pero se le rompió la voz

-Hija, me duele mucho tu sufrimiento- dijo mientras miraba el broche de Kagome y lo agarraba para soltar la lacia y larga capa de flequillo que se había quedado atrapada ahí- Pero ¿No crees que es tiempo de rehacer tu vida?

Kagome asintió y miró a su madre con ojos suplicantes, ella no sabía que hacer, no se podía quitar ese sentimiento que embargaba su corazón desde hace tres años…una enorme tristeza se había apoderado de su corazón y esa tristeza no se quería ir…

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo mama? ¿Cómo rehacer mi vida?- pregunto Kagome

-Pues…empezando por tomar en cuenta los ofrecimientos de los demás…- dijo la mama de Kagome

La señora sabía que Hoyo estaba detrás de ella desde hace años…Kagome la miró sorprendida no sabía que su madre sabía de Hoyo, la señora Higurashi sonrió y la abrazo mientras acariciaba el largo pelo azabache de su hija

-Mama…Hoyo se me declaro le dije que lo pensaría- dijo Kagome sonrojada

-En ese caso te dejare sola para que tu corazón decida que hacer ¿No lo crees?

Kagome asintió de nuevo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ver si estaba lista para dejar a Inuyasha atrás…sabía que le iba a costar mucho trabajo pero también sabía que no podía seguir así…tenía que recuperar su vida y lo iba a hacer…

-Hija sabes me da gusto ver tu flequillo de nuevo aunque ahora que lo veo esta mas largo y lacio…

-¿Por qué te gusta mi flequillo?- pregunto Kagome sorprendida

-Me recuerda a la anterior Kagome Higurashi de 15 años, ahora ya eres toda una mujer Kagome…si tu padre te viera estaría orgulloso de ti- dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Mama!- grito Kagome y la abrazó llorando- Gracias Mama…

La mama de Kagome la abrazó llorando también, se quedaron así un momento y luego la madre de Kagome se fue dejando a su hija con sus pensamientos, Kagome se quedo sentada un momento y miró al árbol sagrado…

-¿Dime que hacer?- le dijo

Se paro y abrazó con fuerza al árbol mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas "¿Qué hago?" pensó Kagome "Dame una señal por favor" deseo mientras lloraba, pero nada no le dio nada el árbol…suspiro y fue hacia su casa…

Kagome después de cenar con la familia fue a su cuarto y se quedo profundamente dormida…soñaba con Inuyasha pero luego en sus sueños aparecía Hoyo diciéndole que él no la iba a lastimar, Kagome no sabía que hacer…hasta en sus sueños se confundía…

Se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar el ruido del despertador, se levanto y se vio en el espejo…cepillo su pelo y lo enchino, se puso su blusa azul con un poco de escote y unos shorts de mezclilla, bajo a desayunar y se despidió de la familia, luego recordó que hoy le daba una respuesta a Hoyo y se sonrojo ¿Qué haría? ¡No había tomado una dedición aún! Fue corriendo hacia el templo y cuando entró vio el pozo y su corazón se estremeció…se sentó al borde y contemplo el templo mientras pensaba…luego de un momento suspiro

-Le daré una oportunidad a Hoyo- dijo con decisión

Iba a pararse para irse ya a la universidad cuando su mochila cayo al pozo Kagome frunció el seño y suspiro, tenía que permanecer tranquila, solamente tendría que bajar por ellos y luego volver a subir pero se le hacia tarde así que salto, pero cuando estuvo adentro sintió un resplandor rosa y vio que flotaba ¿Podía ser posible? ¡La estaban llevando de regreso al sengoku!

Continuara…

* * *

**Aqui esta otro cap!!! porfis reviews para ver que les parecio!!!!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Jenn**

**REVIEWS!!!! XD**


	3. Regreso

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y aunque duela Inuyasha le pertenece a Kagome ¬¬

* * *

**

Regreso

Kagome no podía creerlo, justo el lugar donde menos quería estar y ahora por arte de magia la estaba transportando a ese lugar… ¡No podía ser posible! Pero luego recordó lo que le había pedido al árbol sagrado…"Una señal" ¿Está era la señal? ¿La señal era volver al lugar donde había sufrido? De repente sintió que ya no volaba y cayó al suelo vio el pozo y salio por fin de ahí, cuando salio con su mochila se maravillo de lo que vio ¡Era el sengoku! Pero había algo en el ambiente que era diferente, era más calmado y apacible, sonrió feliz bajo del pozo y empezó a reír mientras daba vueltas y se lanzaba a la hierba ¡Como había extrañado ese lugar!

Kagome empezó a correr mientras daba saltos de felicidad de pronto se detuvo y fue hacia el árbol donde había encontrado a Inuyasha, suspiró y lo toco mientras veía el suelo ¿Inuyasha la olería? ¿Estaría con Kikyo? Se preguntaba Kagome mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, estaba maravillada por todo lo que había cambiado, siguió caminando cuando llegó a un lugar donde estaba un rió, se miro y vio su reflejo, si había cambiado pero…aún así se sentía ella misma, volteo y vio una sombra en un árbol se espanto y se hizo para atrás pero cayó al agua, Kagome intento luchar con la corriente del rió pero no pudo

Estaba desesperada movía sus manos y pies tratando de agarrarse de algo pero cuando se pudo agarrar de una rama se golpeo la cabeza con una roca y vio todo negro…después de unos momentos Kagome se levanto tocando su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas se incorporo lentamente y vio a su salvador…no lo podía creer

-¿Koga?- pregunto confundida

-¡Kagome!- dijo Koga abrazándola

-¡Koga! ¿Qué hacías por ahí? ¿Cómo?- pregunto

-Te salvamos, estabas apunto de ahogarte Kagome- respondió otra voz

-¿Ayame?- pregunto Kagome claramente sorprendida

-Hola Kagome- dijo la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta

-Pero…vaya Kagome casi no te reconocí, estas muy guapa- dijo Koga sonriéndole

Kagome se sonrojo y río nerviosamente, se sentía un poco incomoda ahí, no sabía como iba a reaccionar esta Ayame, pero Ayame parecía haberse resignado a vivir con eso, Ayame sabía del amor de Koga hacia Kagome y no culpaba a Kagome sabía que ella quería a Inuyasha, mientras tanto Koga estaba absorto viendo lo hermosa que estaba Kagome si antes creía que era linda ahora estaba seguro de que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás…

-Ven Kagome te llevaremos a nuestra guarida- dijo Koga mientras la cargaba

-No es necesario Koga, enserio estaría más tranquila si me dejaran en una aldea- dijo Kagome nerviosa por la cercanía de Koga

-Si eso es lo que quieres te llevaremos ahí Kagome pero iremos a visitarte- apoyo Ayame

Los tres se fueron colina abajo para llevar a Kagome a la aldea más cercana, Koga no quería dejarla pero Ayame le respondió que estaría con Kagome en todo momento que no se tenía que preocupar, Koga asintió y suspiro, había pasado ya mucho tiempo sin Kagome y no quería volver a estar sin ella…

* * *

-Inuyasha debes de dejar de ir al pozo- dijo Miroku- Solamente te estás haciendo mas daño

-No importa Miroku…prefiero estar cerca de ahí, me recuerda mucho a Kagome… ¿Sabes? Creo que en verdad estoy alucinando- respondió el hanyou con una media sonrisa

-Bueno Inuyasha yo sabía que estabas loco pero no pensé que llegaría el día que lo aceptaras- respondió el monje riendo

-Argg ¡Cállate Miroku! ¿Quieres que te cuente o no?- pregunto

-Bien Inuyasha ¿Qué paso?

-La olí Miroku, estaba acostado en un árbol durmiendo cuando olí a Kagome y luego escuche un chapoteo pero…cuando fui ya no había nada- dijo con tristeza

-Inuyasha, debes de aceptarlo ella no volverá- dijo Miroku ya serio

-Me resigno a perderla Miroku…no puedo, a ella no- dijo el hanyou suspirando

-Bueno hay que prepararnos sabes que mañana saldremos para ir a la aldea- dijo Miroku

-Si…debemos de hacerlo pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si Kagome estuviera aquí…

-Inuyasha por favor…no te lastimes más

Inuyasha suspiro y miro hacia le ventana vio el sol que irradiaba con intensidad ¿Estaría Kagome viendo el mismo sol? El hanyou sonrió lo veía como una manera de estar comunicado con su Kagome

* * *

Kagome llegó a la aldea pero para su sorpresa se encontró con que la anciana Kaede estaba ahí, se quedo estática temiendo y a la vez ansiando encontrar a Inuyasha pero no había rastro de él, así que fue hacia la Anciana que estaba de espaldas, estaba cargando unos palos…

-¿Necesita ayuda señora?- pregunto inocentemente

-Gracias lo apreciaría mucho- dijo la anciana

Pero cuando volteo y vio a Kagome tiro los palos al piso y la abrazo efusivamente, no lo podía creer ahí estaba Kagome, Kagome feliz le devolvió el abrazo mientras sin poder contenerlo a la anciana le salían lágrimas, Kagome se las limpio y le sonrió

-Kagome…pero ¿Cómo? No se puede pasar por el pozo, Inuyasha lo ha intentado y…- dijo pero Kagome la corto

-No hablemos ahora de eso por favor…yo le tengo que contar algo anciana Kaede ¿Podríamos ir a la choza para hablar?

-Claro que si, ven sígueme- dijo la anciana y se la llevo de la mano

-¡Adiós Koga y Ayame los veré pronto!- grito Kagome mientras se metía a la choza con la anciana

Entraron a la choza y se sentaron, Kagome le contó la historia de la última batalla con Naraku y de lo que había pasado con Inuyasha, ante esta parte no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas pero la anciana la consoló…

-Y entonces sin querer hice un hechizo…luego de tres años fui y…yo le dije al árbol que me diera una señal sobre que hacer con mi vida…pero a la mañana siguiente cuando fui al templo a meditar se cayo mi mochila, me lancé por ella y llegue de nuevo aquí- dijo suspirando

-Bueno mi niña, parece que la señal era que debías regresar, y en tu hechizo según me contaste que dijiste que no querías volver a ver a Inuyasha hasta que estuvieras lista…- dijo la anciana pensativa

Kagome se sorprendió, era verdad entonces eso quería decir que ya estaba lista para ver y afrontar a Inuyasha…porque la verdad ella no se sentía segura, la anciana miraba a Kagome con atención, había cambiado mucho y para bien, pero luego recordó que Inuyasha iría a verla mañana ¿Le tendría que decir a Kagome? Pero algo en su interior le dijo que no lo hiciera, que si el árbol sagrado la había traído hasta acá quería decir que quería volver a unir a ese par de testarudos que se amaban con locura…

* * *

**Aqui esta otro capítulo de la historia, Kagome ya regreso, ahora veremos que pasa con su ansiado reencuentro con Inuyasha!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!**

**XOXXOXOX**

**JENN**


	4. Encuentro

**Antes que nada ¡Muchisismas gracias a las personas que dejan reviews! ¡De verdad si no hubiera sido por ellas no hubiera seguido con esta historia! pero bueno que importa aunque tenga poquitos reviews voy a seguir porque me encanta escribir este tipo de historias y es la primera que hago de Inuyasha así que x el seguire!!! jejejej XD

* * *

**

Encuentro

Se hizo de noche y Kagome se fue a dormir, Kaede le presto un hermoso kimono azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y la hacia verse más hermosa, Kagome le agradeció ya que sus ropas se estaban secando por la caída en el rió, la anciana Kaede la miraba enternecida mientras Kagome dormía, pero una duda vino a la mente de la anciana ¿Y si Kagome ya no amaba a Inuyasha? ¿Qué haría? Pero sus dudas se dispersaron al ver a Kagome sonreír y pronunciar "Inuyasha" en sueños

Kagome estaba muy feliz por fin había podido dormir una noche tranquila, no sabía si se debía a que estaba de nuevo en ese lugar, pero sabía que desde hace tres años no dormía tan bien, aunque tenía que admitir que en parte era porque añoraba encontrarse con Inuyasha pero era algo que nunca admitiría, simplemente no lo podía admitir porque su corazón aún le dolía y mucho…

-Kagome…- dijo la anciana Kaede después de un momento

-¿Qué paso anciana Kaede?- pregunto la chica adormilada

-Ven…vamos a ayudar a los niños, hay algunos enfermos- dijo

-¿En serio? ¡Vamos inmediatamente!- dijo Kagome levantándose

Kagome y la anciana Kaede fueron a visitar a los niños enfermos y Kagome los cuidaba y les contaba historias mientras les sonreía, los niños estaban encantados con Kagome, los trataba tan bien y con tanta dulzura, Kagome se sentía dichosa, sentía que ahora que estaba ayudando en algo podría ocupar su mente y por lo menos por algunos minutos dejar de pensar en Inuyasha…

* * *

-¡Vamos Inuyasha no seas flojo ¡Levántate!- decía Sango

-¡ARRG! ¡Ya voy mujer!- dijo el medio demonio malhumorado

-Tenemos que ir a la aldea ya- dijo Miroku

-Si Inuyasha la anciana Kaede nos está esperando- dijo shippo sonriéndole

-¡Ya voy! ¡No tiene porque desesperarse!- dijo irritado

Emprendieron su marcha e Inuyasha, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y en verdad lo estaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome, ella era su compañera…el la amaba ¿Por qué nunca se atrevió a decírselo? ¿Por qué siempre que se acercaban un poco por miedo al que dirán Sango y Miroku la alejaba? ¿Por qué solamente le demostraba lo preocupado que estaba por ella en los momentos de peligro?

-Inuyasha ¡INUYASHA!- grito Sango

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Inuyasha confuso

-Hemos llegado a la aldea- dijo Miroku riendo

-Ah…ya lo sabía- dijo el hanyou orgulloso

En cuanto entraron a la aldea Miroku vio a una hermosa mujer traía un kimono azul y su pelo azabache caía en cascada por su espalda, Miroku sonrió y fue hacia ella…

-Discúlpeme bella dama ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- pregunto sonriente

-¡MIROKU!- dijo la mujer y lo abrazó

-¿Enserio quieres tener un hijo mió?- dijo Miroku sonriendo

-¡No seas idiota! ¿No me reconoces?- pregunto la chica de ojos castaños

Miroku se separo de ella y la miro mejor, no podía ser… ¡ERA KAGOME! ¡Y estaba más hermosa que antes!

-¡Señorita Kagome!- dijo Miroku abrazándola de nuevo

-¡Excelencia que cree que está haciendo!- grito Sango enfurecida viendo la escena

-¡SANGO!- grito Kagome y fue a abrazarla

-¡Kagome! ¡Pero como es posible!- dijo Sango feliz

-¡KAGOME!- grito el zorrito mientras iba corriendo

-¡Shippo!- dijo Kagome mientras lo abrazaba

Inuyasha estaba todavía absorto en sus pensamientos cuando la olió…olió a Kagome ¡Y LA ESCUCHO! Empezó a correr riendo por primera vez en tres años, fue siguiendo su aroma, y cerca de Sango y Miroku fue donde la diviso, la vio estaba cambiada, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho ya era una mujer…y su pelo era largo y en bucles mientras que su flequillo era mas largo, Inuyasha sonrió y fue hacia ella…

-¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME!- grito con todas sus fuerzas

Kagome al escuchar su nombre volteo y vio a Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella, su corazón se detuvo y se sonrojo rápidamente, estaba en shock no sabía que hacer ¿Por qué Inuyasha se veía tan contento? ¿Esa hermosa sonrisa era para ella? ¿No estaba soñando? Cuando vio que el medio demonio estaba ya a unos centrímetos de ella se asusto y entro en pánico…

-¡ABAJO!- fue lo único que salio de su boca ante su desesperación

Inuyasha fue a dar con el suelo pero entre la tierra se empezó a atacar de risa ¡Su Kagome había regresado! ¡Había regresado! ¡Qué lo hundiera en la tierra las veces que quisiera eso no le iba a quitar la satisfacción de haberla encontrado de nuevo!

* * *

**Aqui esta este cap corto pero bueno es porque tuve un problema!! esta parte iba junto con el cap anterior pero no se pudo poner¬¬ pero bueno ya aquí esta!!!!**

**Gracias por los reviews!!! XD**


	5. Promesa en silencio

**Promesa en silencio**

-¡Kagome! ¡Oh Kagome!- dijo el medio demonio cuando pudo salir del suelo, fue hacia la chica y la envolvió en un abrazo lleno de ternura y amor-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Kagome…

La azabache no supo que hacer, sus brazos actuaron por si solos y le devolvió el abrazo, tanto tiempo sin Inuyasha y ahora lo tenía aquí cerca de su cuerpo ¡No lo podía creer! Este momento no lo quería romper por nada del mundo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y acostó su cabeza en el hombro del hanyou…

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho Inuyasha- respondió entre sollozos

-Kagome…no llores por favor- dijo el medio demonio mientras la miraba a los ojos

La chica vio sus ojos color ámbar y se sintió perdida en ellos, su memoria no le había hecho justicia, Inuyasha estaba mas guapo que antes, sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente y vio como el chico le sonreía tiernamente…

-¿Por qué Inuyasha? ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso?- pregunto Kagome mientras se separaba de él

-Ka…Kagome…

El hanyou alargo su brazo y agarro la mano de Kagome para que no se apartara de él, la chica lo miró con los ojos llorosos, Inuyasha la atrajo hacia él y beso su cabeza, no podía creer que la tenía aquí junto a él, de nuevo, sabía que está vez no la podía perder…ya no más…

-Kagome…yo- intento decir pero lo interrumpieron

-Kagome, ya esta tu ropa- dijo la anciana Kaede

La chica se soltó del abrazo del medio demonio y echo a andar por su ropa, estaba tan confundida, la mirada de Inuyasha, todo lo que le decían sus ojos cuando la miraba, ¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa Inuyasha? Piensa la chica resignada, luego siente que alguien agarra su mano asustada voltea y ve al hanyou, se sonroja e intenta quitar su mano, Inuyasha la deja pero sigue detrás de ella, no la iba a perder de vista no se iba a resignar a perderla…

-Inuyasha por favor podrías dejar de seguirme…

-¡No Kagome! ¡No volveré a perderte! ¿Me oyes? ¡Ya no mas!- dijo Inuyasha mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo, la azabache lo miró interrogante mientras se sonrojaba, no podía creer lo que había dicho, se negaba a creerlo, no se quería volver a ilusionar, el chico poso su penetrante mirada en ella-No cometeré el mismo error dos veces Kagome…

-Solamente voy a cambiarme Inuyasha- dijo la miko sorprendida

-Pero…bueno es que yo…- dijo el hanyou sonrojado-Te espero aquí

Kagome asintió y entro a cambiarse, Inuyasha estaba consternado, Kagome parecía tan cambiada…estaba tan hermosa, no podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de perderla, tres años sin verla y ahora aquí estaba de nuevo, Inuyasha se sobresalto al escuchar a alguien a su espalda pero ahí vio que era Kagome ya cambiada, se veía mas hermosa que antes…Inuyasha no pudo contenerse y fue hacia ella

-Kagome…todo lo que te dije aquél día fue una absoluta y completa mentira

-Inuyasha…tranquilo yo se que...amas a Kikyo y que la necesitas pero, está vez no dejare que me alejes de ti y de mis amigos…ya no mas Inuyasha, me quedare aquí…- dijo firmemente

-Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha consternado ¿Por qué creía que seguía queriendo a Kikyo? ¡El ya no la amaba! Pero lo de que ella se quedase le alegraba mucho…

-Me quedare Inuyasha, perdona si es en contra de tus deseos pero me quedare ¿Para algo el pozo me trajo de regreso no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa triste la miko

Inuyasha miro a Kagome, la chica había cambiado mucho, sin duda alguna pero lo que le preocupaba a Inuyasha era que ya no veía a Kagome como antes, ni siquiera le había gritado, no había hecho nada y esa enorme tristeza en su mirada… ¡El era el causante! Fue detrás de Kagome y ella se fue a reunir con Miroku, Sango y Shippo, cuando estuvieron ahí, Inuyasha olió una presencia y se volteo…

-¡KAGOME! ¡CUIDADO!- grito

Pero había sido demasiado tarde una cosa invisible, había atravesado sus filosos tentáculos en el brazo de la chica la cuál grito de dolor, Inuyasha gruñó y se puso frente a ella….

-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- grito sacando su espada

Destruyo al monstruo pero esto lo había preocupado, volteo y vio que Kagome se tocaba el brazo llenó de sangre y lo miraba asustada, Inuyasha la abrazó con cuidado y volteo rugiendo hacia el cielo, tres años sin ataques y ahora viene Kagome y vuelven a empezar ¿Una coincidencia? No lo creía, Inuyasha sostuvo a Kagome entre sus brazos prometiendo en silencio que no iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediera ni nada la separara de él otra vez…ya no más…

* * *

**Aqui esta otro capitulo...**

**xoxoox**

**Jenn**


	6. Enemigos al acecho

** Enemigos al acecho**

-¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Por qué lo hace señora?- pregunto una pequeña niña de 11 años

-Ella me lo quito…me quito a Inuyasha, no volverá a suceder…he vuelto y esta vez…Inuyasha será mió, solo mió….- respondió una mujer de negros cabellos

-¿Qué pasara con los monstruos?

-Solo son una pequeña ilusión…creerán que es Naraku…la perla ya no existe y hay paz…pero los monstruos se pueden hacer de otras maneras- respondió Kikyo con mirada fría

-Esa chica se parece mucho a usted señora…

-Por favor no digas eso…ella nunca, NUNCA será como yo…

-Solo digo que se parecen físicamente- dijo la niña excusándose

-Ni siquiera me llega a los talones…mi corazón se llenó de maldad pequeña y no se porque pero quiero darle muerte a esa patética humana por estar de esa manera con MI INUYASHA

* * *

-¡Kagome! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Inuyasha preocupado

-Si…solo me duele un poco el brazo- dijo la chica que seguía asustada

-No te debes separar de nosotros Kagome, es peligroso- dijo Miroku serio

-No me separare de ustedes- dijo la chica riendo

-No te separaras nunca de mi Kagome- dijo Inuyasha mientras la cargaba

-Rayos…hubiera traído mi bicicleta- dice Kagome suspirando

-¿La carroza de acero? ¡Feh! ¿Para que quieres esa cosa? ¡Yo te puedo llevar!- responde Inuyasha indignado

-Ya lo sé Inuyasha pero…bueno es que sería más fácil en la bicicleta digo en la "Carroza de acero" – responde la chica

En verdad lo que Kagome no quiere es estar tanto tiempo con Inuyasha porque teme ilusionarse otra vez, pero por otro lado está tan feliz de estar envuelta en esos brazos tan familiares…

-¡Feh! Sabes que no sirven de nada Kagome, ya ves lo débiles que son ¿Re cuerdas que no aguanto mis ataques?

-Como olvidarlo Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mientras empezaba a reír

Inuyasha sonrió sabiendo que si seguía por este camino poco a poco se ganaría de nuevo la confianza y el amor de su amada Kagome…

-Tenemos que curarte esa herida Kagome- dijo Inuyasha preocupado

-Tranquilo, yo lo hago- dijo la miko sonriendo

Acercó su mano a su herida y se concentró al máximo, Inuyasha vio el resplandor rosa y como la herida del brazo de Kagome se quitaba dejando solamente una fina raya rosa

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso Kagome?- pregunto confundido

-Mi abuelo me enseño…pase estos tres años aprendiendo algo de provecho- dijo sonriéndole-Creo que en el interior de mi corazón sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría

-Yo tampoco deje de tener esperanza en eso- dijo Inuyasha sonrojado

Kagome lo miró sorprendida y se sonrojo mientras Inuyasha feliz le sonreía abiertamente como casi nunca lo hacia…

-Me confundes mucho Inuyasha- susurró para si misma pero le chico la escucho

-Tú también me eres dificil de descifrar pero bueno eso es parte de tu encanto...

-¿Qué le ha pasado al Inuyasha malhumorado y engreído que conocía?- pregunto Kagome riendo

-Maduro un poco ¿Qué le ha pasado a la Kagome gruñona?- pregunto el medio demonio con una sonrisa de lado

-Maduro...bueno no de hecho solamente sabe controlarse- dijo Kagome sonriendo

-Me has hecho mucha falta Kagome- susurró el hanyou

-Tú a mi también Inu...-dijo la chica mientras caía dormida

* * *

Bueno sabemos quien está detrás de esto....Kikyo....pero bueno esta historia dara un completo giro...

**xoxoox**

**Jenn**


	7. Declaración

**Aqui otro cap de Por siempre!!! bueno y les aviso de otra historia que estoy planeando mas interesante porque esta como que no atrajo mucho al publico jejejej**

**Se llama "Inseparables" y obviamente es un Inu/Kag aquí esta la sinopsis:**

**"****Inuyasha y Aome se separan…ella vuelve a su tiempo después de un malentendido…y no decide regresar…pero se da cuenta de que está embarazada…pasan los años y accidentalmente ella y su hijo Inu vuelven al sengoku… ¿Qué pasara?"**

**

* * *

**

Declaraciones

"Inuyasha ¿Kagome no ha despertado?" pregunto el pequeño zorrito acercándose a donde estaba el chico sentando con Kagome en brazos envuelta en una manta

"No shippo…aún no" dijo el hanyou mientras inconcientemente sonreía al ver como la chica después de tanto tiempo descansaba ahí en sus brazos

"La quieres mucho verdad Inuyasha" pregunto el pequeño zorro

"Shippo… ¿Conoces a alguien que no la quiera?"Pregunto el hanyou evadiendo su pregunta

"Si…a Naraku" dijo el niño sonriente

"¡Feh! ¡Ese no cuenta! ¡El no quiere a nadie!" dijo enojado mientras apretaba mas a Kagome contra él

"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo el zorro excusándose "Inuyasha deberías decirle la verdad"

"¿Qué verdad?"

"¡No te hagas! ¡Qué la amas! ¡Explícale todo de una buena vez!"

"Tienes razón shippo" dijo el hanyou mientras despertaba a Kagome

"¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?" pregunto la chica confundida mientras Inuyasha le daba la mano para que se levantara

"Necesito hablar contigo…sígueme" dijo mientras empezaba a avanzar por el bosque

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha POV

-Kagome….yo…yo te he hecho mucho daño- dije mientras caminaba de un lado al otro nervioso por lo que tenía que hacer, recordé cuando le dijimos Kagome y yo a Sota que debía de ser un hombre y declarársele en ese entonces no sabía lo difícil que puede ser…

-Inuyasha no es tu culpa amar a otra persona…no importa- dijo con su hermosa y dulce voz

-¡NO! ¡KAGOME! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡TE PERDÍ! ¡PERDÍ TU CONFIANZA! ¡PERDÍ TU AMOR!- grite mientras sentía lágrimas en mis ojos

-Inuyasha…ninguna de esas dos cosas perdiste-respondió mi Kagome con sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas-¡Intente no quererte! ¡Intente odiarte! ¡Pero no pude! ¡Simplemente no pude!

-Kagome…-dije acercándome a ella-Todo lo que te dije fue una mentira, te mentí Kagome

-Lo sé Inuyasha…se que antes me mentiste pero al menos en esa última batalla fuiste sincero pero… ¿No podrías al menos haber sido un poco considerado de mis sentimientos? ¡DIJE QUE TE AMABA Y SIMPLEMENTE ME DISTE LAS GRACIAS!-grito mientras podía ver como estaba enojada

-¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ESA FUE LA ÚNICA MENTIRA QUE TE DIJE EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS! – grite mientras la acercaba más a mí-Yo te amo Kagome

-No…no, no debe…debe ser un sueño…yo…no-dijo mi hermosa sacerdotisa mientras lloraba

-¡No! ¡Kagome no llores!- dije desesperado-¡No es un sueño! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!

-No… ¡TÚ! ¿Por qué JUEGAS CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS?-grito golpeando mi pecho-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Te…odio…odio que hagas que te siga amando tanto

-¡Kagome no te estoy mintiendo! ¡Puedes preguntarle a Sango o a Miroku! ¡Nunca estuve con Kikyo! ¡Ya no la amo!- dije desesperado porque me creyera

-Me es difícil creerte Inuyasha ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Por tu seguridad Kagome! ¡Intentaste dar tu vida por mí! ¡Yo no quería que hicieras eso! ¡No por mí! ¡No debías sacrificar tu valiosa vida por la mía!- dije mientras una lágrima se escapaba por mi mejilla la quite rápidamente mientras Kagome me miraba detenidamente

-Tu vida es valiosa Inuyasha… y mas si es la persona que amas… ¡Se hace todo con tal de proteger a la persona amada!- me espeto

Yo la mire incrédulo y ella al fin pareció comprender su cara de la tristeza cambio rápidamente a una de felicidad mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos…

-¿Por qué no fuiste por mí? ¿Por qué cuando acabo la batalla no fuiste por mí?- pregunto mientras mojaba mi cuello con sus lágrimas

-Lo intente…todos los días lo intentaba pero no podía Kagome no sabes lo arrepentido que estaba porque ya no podía verte, yo quería decirte que también te amaba, cuando dijiste eso me diste fuerzas para acabar con Naraku- dije mientras apretaba mas su cintura para poder tenerla mas acerca de mí

-Oh…cierto lo olvide- dijo sonrojada

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundido

-Cuando llegue a mi casa empecé a gritar que no te quería volver a ver hasta que estuviera lista y parece que sin querer hice un conjuro y selle el pozo

Yo la miré incrédulo mientras veía lo arrepentida que estaba sonreí y acaricie su mejilla limpiando su lágrima

-No fue tu culpa…pero aún así eso quiere decir que ya estabas lista para verme ¿no?- pregunte sonriente

-Ocurrieron cosas extrañas…antes de eso un compañero de la escuela llamado Hoyo se me había declarado- dijo como la que no quiere la cosa

-¿Qué?-grite enfadado ¡Maldito Hoyo! ¡Pero que no pensara que iba a tener a MI KAGOME!

-Tranquilo celosito- dijo riendo ¡dios como amaba su risa!-Le dije que lo pensaría y fui hacia el árbol sagrado para pensar…en ese momento recuerdo que pregunte "¿Por qué Inuyasha?"

Yo me quede helado… ¿Acaso no había estado yo en ese árbol sagrado y había escuchado eso? ¿Qué demonios significaba?

-Y luego jure escuchar tu voz decir "Porque te amo" yo no sabía que hacer estaba muy confundida…

-Kagome…yo también estaba en el árbol sagrado y…escuche tu pregunta y la respondí…yo dije eso Kagome- dije emocionado

-Tal vez por eso el pozo quiso que regresara…si no hubiera regresado hubiera cometido un grave error…

-¿Qué error?-pregunte sorprendido

-Hubiera…le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Hoyo- dijo sonrojada

Yo sentí mi cuerpo hervir y la abracé mas fuerte… ¡Bendito pozo! ¡Ja! ¡Hoyo lo siento pero tu oportunidad con Kagome se fue al caño! Me empecé a reír al imaginar la cara de Hoyo al ver que Kagome no había regresado

-¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto sorprendida

-Me rió de Homo porque no estará NUNCA contigo…

-¿Querrás decir Hoyo?- pregunto divertida

-¡Feh! ¡Como sea!

-Entonces mis libros cayeron y…yo me lancé por ellos pero regrese aquí…salí y fui caminando cerca de un río pero vi una sombra en un árbol me asuste haciéndome para atrás y me caí…

¿Qué? ¡YO ESTABA DORMIDO EN ESE ÁRBOL! ¡CRUEL DESTINO QUE ESTUVO EN MI CONTRA! ¬¬

-Yo…yo estaba en ese árbol- dije indignado-¿Caíste al río? ¿No te paso nada?

-Bueno…si no hubiera sido por Koga o Ayame no se que me habría pasado- respondió mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro, maldito sarnosito…¿Por qué tuvo el que ver a Kagome antes que yo? Pero bueno ella me amaba a mí…

-Kagome te amo…quiero que seas mi compañera- respondí sinceramente

-Si Inuyasha…si quiero ser tu compañera…te amo- susurró dulcemente mi miko

-Kagome- susurre lleno de emoción mientras la atraía hacia mí y la besaba

* * *

**Bien espero y les haya gustado!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	8. Enemigos

**Aqui esta otro cap..**

* * *

**Enemigos**

-Kagome te amo…quiero que seas mi compañera- respondí sinceramente

-Si Inuyasha…si quiero ser tu compañera…te amo- susurró dulcemente mi miko

-Kagome- susurre lleno de emoción mientras la atraía hacia mí y la besaba

En eso Kagome dio un grito lleno de dolor yo sorprendido la voltee a ver y vi como un tentáculo había atravesado su pecho…no lo podía creer la habían lastimado ¡Malditos bastardos!

-¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grite mientras la tomaba en mis brazos pero ella no reaccionaba

-¡Mierda! ¡Maldito preséntate! ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?- grite como loco mientras volteaba a todas partes con el cuerpo de mi Kagome en brazos

-Mi amado Inuyasha…tranquilo no le va a pasar nada…aún- dijo una escalofriante voz que reconocí de inmediato

-Kikyou….- dije con verdadero odio por primera vez-¡Muéstrate maldita! ¡Pelea conmigo! ¡Lastímame a mí!

-Ya te estoy lastimando a ti también Inu…

-¿De que rayos hablas?

-Te lastimo de la peor forma posible…porque se que por estúpido la amas…

-¡DEJA A KAGOME FUERA DE ESTO!

-No…lo siento pero ella tiene mucho que ver en esto Inuyasha

-¡NO! ¡LASTIMAME A MI A ELLA NO!- grite desesperado por encontrar algo de bondad en Kikyou

-Cálmate Inuyasha…no la lastime a muerte…simplemente es una advertencia- dijo mientras se esfumaba

-¡Kikyou! ¡Vuelve cobarde! ¡No dejare que lastimes a Kagome!- grite mientras sostenía el lastimado cuerpo de mi compañera

-Inuyasha- dijo débilmente Kagome

-¡Aome! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?- pregunte preocupado

-Yo…no…no siento nada- dijo tranquilamente

-¡Pero Kagome! ¡Yo vi como te lastimaban- dije preocupado ¡Estaba lastimada! ¡Lastimada por mí culpa!

-No…Inu yo…estoy bien en serio solamente fue…fue una dolorosa ilusión- dijo mientras me sonreía

-¡Kagome! ¡No te pueden hacer nada! ¡Nada! ¡No pienso perderte de nuevo! ¡NO QUIERO!- dije mientras la pegaba más a mi cuerpo y enterraba mi nariz en su cuello

-Inuyasha- dijo mi nombre con tanto amor y dulzura que no puede evitar besarla de nuevo

-Kagome-beso-Yo-beso-No quería que…-beso-te pasara-beso-nada

-Inu…te amo y es normal que quieran separarnos…después de todo han pasado tres años- dijo riendo

-¡No es gracioso Kagome! ¡Me parte el alma verte en peligro!

-Inu…ya no es Naraku…solamente es Kikyou- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-¿Cómo sabes que es ella?

-Su aura era maligna pero la de una sacerdotisa Kikyou quiere hacerme daño a mi Inuyasha a ti no…

-¡QUE NO VES QUE ME DAÑA MAS DE LO QUE CUALQUIERA PODRÍA DAÑARME POR DAÑARTE A TI!- grite con lágrimas en los ojos para que negarlo si estaba muy asustado por ella

-Inuyasha…te amo- dijo mientras se recostaba en mi pecho

-No intentes distraerme Kagome- dije relajándome un poco-También te amo

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunto sonriendo

-Mmm…creo que probablemente desde que me hiciste el conjuro de "siéntate"- dije riendo-Y luego vino su hermano el "abajo"

-Jajajjajaja…si lo recuerdo…nuestro primer encuentro- dijo mientras suspiraba

-Un día memorable he de decir- dije riendo verdaderamente después de 3 años-Siempre…no lo quise admitir pero desde que te conocí me daba un impulso por protegerte incluso mas que a los fragmentos pero no lo quería admitir

-Pasamos por muchas cosas y yo siempre tuve en claro que…te quería- dijo mi sacerdotisa mientras me miraba a los ojos

-Kagome…no sabes de verdad lo mucho que te extrañe…- dije mientras la abrazaba

-Yo también extrañe a este medio demonio amante del ramen- dijo riendo

-¿Ramen? Cierto…lo extraño- dije recordando su delicioso sabor

-¡Inuyasha solamente tú puedes pasar de un momento lindo y amoroso a uno de solamente comida!- dijo entre seria y divertida

-Lo siento pero es tú culpa por recordarme el ramen…van tres años desde que no lo pruebo- dije sonriendo

-Si quieres puedo ir al pozo y traerte algunos de casa- sugirió

-¡NO!- grite Kagome se tensó asustada yo intente suavizar mi tono-Me da mucho miedo que no vayas a regresar

-Inu…-dijo mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-¡No llores Kagome! ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunte nervioso

-¡No tonto! ¡Lloro de felicidad!- dijo lanzándome a sus brazos

-¿No estás triste?- pregunte no muy convencido

-No Inuyasha no lo estoy, estoy más feliz que nunca…

-Eso me alegra mucho Kagome- dije mientras besaba su cabeza

-¿Dónde dejaste mis cosas?- pregunto confundida

-Ah…te refieres a tu mochila y eso…bien las deje debajo de una manta en la cabaña- dije orgulloso por mi grane escondite

-¿Las dejaste abajo…-pregunto pero al mencionar esa palabra me fui al suelo-¡Lo siento Inuyasha yo solo preguntaba y las habías dejado abajo…¡Lo siento!

-Está bien Kagome solo no menciones esa palabra- dije mientras me levantaba y quitaba la tierra de mi ropa

-Perdóname Inu- dijo sonriendo

-No importa extrañaba tu abajo- dije tomándola de la mano-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Si Inuyasha no te preocupes- dijo mientras enroscaba sus dedos con los míos

Yo sonreí feliz por primera vez después de tres años de soledad tenía a mi compañera de por vida a mi lado y ni Kikyou ni nadie iba a cambiar eso…


End file.
